Elsa'a POV during coronation
by LiveLaughLove1998
Summary: See what Elsa may have been thinking when she became Queen of Arrendelle. Yes Rapunzel and Eugene are in this 'cause they were in the movie for like 3 seconds. First fanfic, hope you enjoy! One-shot


Elsa's thoughts during Coronation Day

*Elsa's POV* (I wasn't sure how to fit the song in soo.. yeah)

The minute I wake up I remember the day. I know the gates will be open today. One of the servants, named Natalia, comes in to help me get ready. Only a select few of the staff in the castle know about my power.

"Good morning Princess Elsa. I hope you slept alright." She smiles.

"I did and good morning to you too." I reply. She helps me with my dress. The corset I have to wear is tight but loose enough to breathe and move comfortably.

_Don't let them in. Don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. _I think as I pull my gloves onto my hands.

I walk out of my room without running into Anna. I look out the window to see several ships from many different lands dock.

"Tell the guards to open the gates!" I call down the hallway as I open the door from the hallway where me and Anna's bedrooms are. I walk over to the balcony that overlooks the courtyard. I see someone running around and notice that it's Anna. I smile slightly at the thought of her happy.

"Your highness, it's time." The priest, or Coronation Overseer, says as he comes up behind me. I turn around and we walk in silence to the Church room. I stand where I was told to stand and wait.

After waiting 20 minutes, Natalia comes to get me. The doors open the instant I arrive.

I walk down the aisle with my head held high and my back straight. I see Anna off to the side smiling.

When I reach the stairs, I step up 2 steps and bend over slightly as the priest crowns me. I'm about to grab the talisman when he says, "The gloves, your highness." Right. I need to remove my gloves.

I hesitate for a second then carefully take them off, setting them down on the pillow. I carefully pick up the talisman and turn around so that I'm facing the crowd. They stand as the priest speaks.

I immediately zone out. I hear the priest speaking but I don't register what he is saying. I look down at my hands and see that frost was beginning to form on the talisman.

Just as the priest finishes, I set down the talisman and hurriedly put on my gloves. I look out to the crowd.

_They didn't see. Good._ I think as I breathe a sigh of relief.

I dismiss them to the ballroom. I wait for everyone to leave.

"Elsa, are you coming?" I hear Anna ask.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." She nods in understanding.

Natalia comes and waits patiently for me. When I've gathered my courage, we leave and head down the halls to the ballroom.

I walk in and stride silently to the thrones that my deceased parents would've sat in.

The priest comes over to me and asks, "Are you ready?" I just nod, unable to form words. "I present, Queen Elsa, of Arendelle!" He announces. I walk calmly to where he is standing. "And Princess Anna, of Arendelle!" he continues. I look to my right just as Anna rushes over here slightly haphazardly. I almost laugh.

I look over at her and say simply, "Hi."

"Hi? Hi me? I mean hi." I smile at her.

"You look beautiful." I say. She's wearing her traditional green coronation dress.

"Thank-you," she says aghast, "you look beautiful-er. I mean you don't look fuller, I mean you look more beautiful." I can hear the slight awkwardness in her voice. I still thought it was cute.

"Thank you" I answer.

*Skip over Anna dancing with the Duke of Weselton*

"This is so nice." I hear Anna say. I nod agreeing. "I wish it could always be like this."

"I know, but it can't" I say, sad I had to disappoint her.

"Well why not-"

"It just can't" I cut her off, looking away.

"Excuse me for a minute." I hear her mutter. I look over and see her hunched over as she walks through the crowd and disappears.

I look away and walk over to the buffet table to get a small snack. I quickly walk back to where I was standing just as a princess from another land comes to greet me. She has short brown hair and the man with her is I assume her husband.

"Hi, my names Rapunzel, princess of Corona." She smiles. "and this is my husband, Eugene. My parents told me that you and Anna are our cousins or something."

"Ah yes. Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene. Welcome." I say smiling.

"Where's Anna?" Eugene asks, looking around.

"I don't know she just left a couple of minutes ago. But I think she'll be back soon."

"Well tell her to come find us when she returns so we can meet her." I nod.

Not long after they left I see Anna and a man whom I assume is Prince Hans come up to me beaming about something.

"Elsa, we would like your blessing for our marriage!" Anna exclaims to me. I suddenly become confused.

"Marriage?" I ask.

"Yes! We haven't figured out the details. We'll need a few days for planning…" She starts rambling.

I suddenly cut her off with, "No, you don't have my blessing."

"What?" I hear Anna ask, surprised.

"You can't marry someone you've just met that day! Party is over, close the gates" I say walking away. She follows me and takes my left glove. I try to grab it but she keeps it out of my reach.

I leave it and begin to walk towards the doors. "What did I ever do to you?"she asks. By now everyone is silent. "Why do you shut everyone out?"

"Enough Anna" I tell her over my shoulder.

"No, why do you shut everyone out? Why do you shut everyone out?"

"I said ENOUGH!" I yell, letting my magic go. Everyone stares at me.

"Sorcery" I hear the Duke whisper-yell. I try to find the doorknob with my glove hand. I finally found it and opened it and ran out without looking back.


End file.
